Christmas Eve
by fleurily
Summary: The Noah Family spends the night before Christmas together. Twenty four of twenty five for 24xmas.


Rhode took an entire hour and a half getting ready for the Christmas Eve dinner. Even with the help of two akuma maids, it was a lengthy process, from bathing and grooming to the actual dressing of the girl. First the stockings had to be rolled up her stickish legs, adjusted to the perfect positioning before she could step into the petticoats sewn just for this evening. One maid fastened the buttons at the back of the waistband as the other went around and fluffed the bottom edges, making sure the flared shape was exactly what would please the young miss. Rhode stood with arms held above her head, closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose as they pulled her shift on and adjusted it with care. She was just barely young enough to escape corsetry, and she thanked God for it every time she saw one of those torturous devices, but the lace-up front of her dress was a pain in the ass. It was cute enough to look at, which was the only reason she put up with the tugging, but she still whined when they did it. Careful hands adjusted the lace at the bottom of each sleeve before she was at last turned around to face the mirror, delicately helped up to stand on the footstool. The silk ribbon was draped across her neck, the ends brought even with a good foot of extra room on either side before the maid began to tie the bow. As the loops were adjusted to puff out just right, Rhode looked herself over appraisingly, from the tips of her freshly polished shoes to the freshly combed shine of her hair. The maids looked slightly nervous as they stepped back, waiting for a sign of approval as Rhode turned about, looking at every detail of the dress in the mirror. She finally smiled brightly, smoothing her hands over the fabric of the dress with a content air.

"Perfect." She'd be able to walk down the stairs with all the dignity she deserved.

Tiki was the lucky candidate who got to help the twins dress, tying their bowties and buttoning up their coats with a good cuff to the ears when they tried to struggle. He combed out Debitt's hair with a bit of scented oil, slicking it aside and letting the few pieces fall into his eye as he liked before moving on to Jasdero. The blonde was a bit more cooperative, letting Tiki style his hair while staring fixedly at the mirror. Tiki tied the long blonde locks back in a loose ponytail, a small ribbon holding it back at the base of his neck with the smallest of bows. He even let them have a bit of cologne, dabbing a finger of the stuff just beneath the spot where their necks met their jawlines- once on each side. Jasdero squeaked with delight at the scent, sniffing his way up Debitt's throat in a very odd and suggestive manner until the dark-haired twin shoved him off with an awkward growl.

Tiki pulled them together in front of the mirror, standing behind the pair with a slight smile as he rested a hand on their shoulders. "There you are. Look how handsome you can be when you've been cleaned up." The boys looked at him quite strangely, noses wrinkled ever so slightly. He laughed, moving to shove them toward the door with a bit less force than usual. "Well, that, and when you're being quiet."

They waited at the bottom of the stairs for Rhode, as they always did. The Earl was looking quite fine in a new waistcoat and hat, standing against the far wall as the twins had a poking fight a few feet in front of him. Tiki leaned against the bottom banister with an air of nonchalance, playing with the button of his suit coat and looking at his gloves critically. He had needed a new pair of dress gloves, and these were new enough that they were stiff from lack of wear…

The appearance of the little girl at the top of the stairs made all motion cease below, eight eyes turning upward to see the garnet-clad angel above. Rhode was a vision in red and green, from the green of the ribbon around her neck to the white edging of her petticoats. The lace on her sleeves reached to the base of her fingers, flared out to give it a bell shape around her hands. The Earl had obviously decided that she needed to get into the spirit of Christmas this year, and her outfit showed it. Her stockings were red with green at the very top, little shoes black and shining with the light of the candles lit about the main hall. Her eyes were looking between the company gathered at the base of the stairs, searching for some sign of approval and finally finding it as Tiki smiled at her, pushing himself to stand upright and holding out a gloved hand for her to take. Her first step was careful, one hand on the banister to keep her descent steady, but the careful tap of her feet on the carpeting was even after several steps. She paused a step above Tiki's hand, reaching out to gingerly place her hand in his own and smile shyly back at him. The man's smile glittered in his eyes as he bowed, lips brushing the back of her hand with all the decorum needed for royalty.

"You're absolutely beautiful, dearest." He breathed the words across her skin, smile widening as she ducked her head shyly.

"You look very handsome, too, Tiki." The last few steps downward were easy enough with his hand guiding her, silken touch warm against her cool skin. The Earl clapped his hands happily as the turned to face him, Rhode's hand still held tightly in Tiki's as they waited for approval.

"Delightful, simply delightful! Come on, now, children, it's time for our dinner!"

The only thing that was slightly eventful about the meal, besides Jasdebi actually behaving themselves, was the food. It was simply amazing how much better the food could get, especially when their usual fare was above par in comparison to any other variety. Tiki savored every course, knowing all too well it was his last amazing meal before he left, watching the twins carefully as they whispered amongst themselves between conversations of the past year and what they hoped for the following morning. By the time the dessert dish had come around, the entire family was beginning to look a bit full, daintily spooning the creamy delight into their mouths with content or sick expressions, depending on how much they'd devoured throughout the rest of the feast. As the dishes were finally being taken away, Debitt pushed himself up on the chair, crawling across the table and picking some loose plant from the centerpiece with a grin of delight. The Earl watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he carried on a conversation with Lulubell, pausing in the middle of a sentence as the boy chucked it across the table at Rhode. Tiki caught it just in front of the girl, smiling coyly at Debitt's irritated expression.

"What's the matter? It's just a bit of holly, it's not gonna hurt her or anything!" Debitt's tone of indignation was brought down a few notches as the Earl dragged him back down in his seat by the tails of his suit jacket, smiling all the while.

Tiki examined the bit of greenery with a bemused expression, raising a brow at the boy's proclamation. Rhode was starting to doze off in the seat beside him, obviously feeling the effects of the massive meal she'd just eaten and trying not to show it. "It isn't holly, you little idiot. It's mistletoe."

Debitt sneered, flinching a bit as the Earl turned to look at him again. "Aw, how cute- You gonna kiss somebody?"

Jasdero squealed, obviously entertained beyond reason by the taunt. "Tiki's got nobody to kiss because he's a loser, hii!"

The man glanced up at the two with a challenge glinting in his eyes, tossing the mistletoe into the air and catching it again. "No one, you say?"

Jasdebi fell silent at the taunt in his tone, staring in complete fascination as he shifted in his chair. The dozing Rhode started a bit as Tiki gently kissed her, making a soft sound of protest at the warm feeling of lips on her cheek. Her blue eyes blinked in confusion as Tiki straightened, grinning at the stricken boys with all the cocky attitude in the world. The clock in the hall struck ten as the Earl started to laugh. Tiki pushed his chair back as he stood, setting the small plant on the tablecloth and scooping up the tired Rhode with ease.

"It's far past bedtime for you. Let's get up to bed so Santa can come and get all your gifts set up nice and pretty." The twins were sent to follow with a chorus of groans and complaints, ushered up the stairs by a persistent Rero. Tiki took his time walking down the hall to Rhode's room, rocking her ever so slightly in his arms as she rested her head against him.

"What's he going to bring me, Tiki?" Her voice was thick with exhaustion, eyes fighting to stay open as he stepped into her room and set her on the bed. The akuma maids moved forward quietly as he set her on the bed, waiting for him to step away so they could prepare the young miss for bed. Tiki ran a hand across her hair tenderly, smiling affectionately as she let out a giant yawn.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I suppose." He leaned down carefully, lips brushing across her own in a goodnight kiss before he straightened once more. "Even I don't know what Santa's going to bring me. Just sleep well and have sweet dreams, and you'll wake up with brand new things beneath the tree…"

She was asleep before he could finish, his voice trailing off into silence as he watched her breathe deeply. Tiki rose slowly, careful not to disturb her as he stepped back from the bed. "Dress her in the new nightgown the Earl gave you." His voice was soft in speaking to the maids, moving to leave as they voiced their understanding. Tiki was sure to close the door quietly behind himself, moving down the hall and pausing only to hear the twins bludgeoning each other with pillows as they got ready for bed. A rap on the door made them scramble for their pajamas, though, and he moved on down the stairs to the dining room once more.

The akuma had set out a hot glass of something wonderful on the table, a taste of which sent heat shooting through his body and a whiff of alcohol to his head. The bottle was full enough to last for at least half an hour, and he sat back in the chair with a content sigh, looking between the other members of the family with a thoughtful expression. The Earl was sipping at a glass of his own, smiling as always. After a long moment of comfortable silence and drinking, Tiki raised his glass, a slight smirk on his face as he spoke across the room.

"To Christmas, and to Family- Together we stand and never shall we fall."

The agreements were enthusiastic, glasses tapping together around the table before they all tilted back. Appreciative noises marked the end of the toast, the akuma moving around to refill glasses without delay. Tiki watched the gold swirl about behind the crystal as it was poured, the smirk still resting on his face despite the thoughts swirling about his head. Another burning taste was all it took to clear his mind, however, the warm feeling returning with a shiver of delight.

It was certainly an evening to enjoy, and a time of peace to appreciate. Faces around the table that may not return the following year.

Tiki sang a few lines of some song softly, swirling his glass about with a lackadaisical air. "_E vós pastores no campo, ouçam os anjos cantar, 'Novas de alegria trazemos, nasceu o vosso Rei, sigam a estrela brilhante, nesta noite de natal, Encontrareis o Salvador, Debaixo da sua luz…'_" He was asleep in his chair before fifteen minutes and three more glasses had passes, head resting against the back of his seat and expression peaceful. The family didn't even notice he had dozed off until they began moving off to their bedrooms at midnight, laughing at the man until the Earl told them to go on their way and ordered several akuma to carry Tiki to his room.

He dreamed of the Lord and liquor and family, dancing about in the bottom of a gold bottle all the way to heaven.


End file.
